Turning
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: Dean!Perry kills Laura during the battle against Vordenburg. Carmilla, with the help of LaFontaine, must save her.


A/N: Just a warning. Lots of blood and a couple of deaths. Don't read if that bothers you. Other than that, I hope you like my take on what's going to happen.

Carmilla screamed as the knife Perry was holding flashed forward and sank into Laura's chest. Laura staggered back, whatever she had been about to say dying on her lips as her face took on a look of surprise.

Perry grinned evilly as she yanked the knife out of Laura's chest. A spray of blood followed in the knife's waker, splattering on the floor.

Laura looked down at the red stain that had already managed to cover nearly all of her white blouse in the last few moments. She slowly looked up. Carmilla stood motionless as Laura looked at her.

"Carm?" Laura whispered.

Blood bubbled up past her lips and covered her chin. Carmilla would have found it almost cute in other circumstances. Then Laura collapsed.

Carmilla's brain finally leapt into action.

She sprung forward, flinging herself at Perry, her fangs bared.

"Perry!" LaFontaine cried.

Carmilla growled, but threw Perry against the wall instead of snapping her in two like she so wanted to. She didn't want to hurt Ginger #1. Perry slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Carmilla heard LaF run toward Perry as she dashed to Laura's side. She quickly checked for Laura's pulse, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt it thump, albeit very faintly, against her fingers.

"LaFontaine!" Carmilla shouted.

"One second," they replied.

"I don't have a second," Carmilla snapped, already feeling Laura's pulse continue to weaken.

"But-"

"Perry isn't the one dying," Carmilla snarled.

LaFontaine kissed Perry on the forehead before running over to help Carmilla.

"This is bad," they stated. "There's no way we can save her."

"I know," Carmilla replied, starting to roll up her sleeves. "Which is why I'm not going to save her. I'm going to turn her."

LaFontaine inhaled sharply. "Carmilla," they warned. "Think about this for a second."

"I don't have a second. I need to do this now. What if this was Perry lying here and you were the only one that could save her?" She looked at LaFontaine imploringly. She tried not to think about how Perry was the one that had put Laura there in the first place.

After a second, LaFontaine nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go and grab all of the blood bags you can find," she answered, already turning back to Laura. She could hear the faint sound of her heart beating it's final beats. "She's going to be hungry when she wakes up and killing her friends right after doing that is probably not what she has in mind for a victory feast."

LaFontaine nodded and leapt up, taking the stairs two at a time in their rush. Before they reached the top of the stairs, Laura's heart stopped beating. Carmilla didn't waste any time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before biting into her arm.

Blood ran down her arms and hands, staining Laura's blouse and even darker shade of red. Before she could lose too much, Carmilla put her wrists to Laura's mouth. Her blood ran down into her mouth, coating it in the thick liquid.

After she was certain she had given Laura enough blood, she sat back on her haunches, cradling her still bleeding arms to her stomach.

LaFontaine ran into the room with blood bags and bandages not long after. They handed her the blood bags and some bandages before going to check on Perry.

Carmilla silently opened one of the blood bags and drank half of it, trying to make up for the blood she had given to Laura. When she was satisfied, she set the bag right next to Laura so that it was easily accessible. She then started to bandage up her torn arm.

Suddenly, Danny burst through the door of the front room. She seemed to take in the scene at a glance: LaFontaine crouched down next to a seemingly unharmed, but unconscious Perry and Carmilla, with her arms cut, kneeling next to Laura, who was covered in blood.

"What did you do?" Danny demanded, advancing on Carmilla.

Carmilla leapt up, but LaF got there first, grabbing Danny and holding her back.

"Calm down," they said. "Carmilla saved her."

"No she didn't," Danny sneered. "Laura's dead and she made her into a monster."

"And who's fault is that?" Carmilla countered. "It certainly wasn't mine. It wasn't LaFontaine's, It was yours. You're the one who left her here with the murderous woman who used to be my mother. You're the one that had to go galavanting off to fruitlessly prove your love to her and leave her unprotected. So don't you dare say this is my fault. Don't you dare call Laura a monster."

LaFontaine let go of Danny and stepped between Carmilla and Danny, holding them apart.

"Look," the started. "Carmilla, you left too. But right now, I don't care who is to blame. We have an unconscious Perry being controlled by the Dean and a soon to be turned Laura. We have to figure out a plan before-"

"Carm?" a small voice sounded from behind them. They all turned toward the newly turned vampire. "Carm. I'm thirsty."

Carmilla ran over to where Laura sat. "Of course you are," she said gently, handing Laura a blood bag. She didn't want Laura to catch a whiff of Danny and LaF's scents and attack them. "Drink this."

Laura tore the bag from Carmilla's grip, her new fangs visibly snapping out. She literally tore into the bag, causing blood to spray everywhere.

LaFontaine went back to go check on Perry as Laura finished the first bag and tore into another one. Danny just sat down, looking a little green.

They all sat in silence, only the sounds of Laura noisily drinking breaking it. After a few minutes, even those noises stopped.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"Perry was being controlled by the Dean and stabbed you," LaFontaine answered. "I should have seen it sooner. I don't know why I didn't see it."

"This isn't your fault," Carmilla said. "None of us knew Perry was being controlled by the Dean."

"Then who figured it out?" Danny asked from where she was sitting, her face a little less green now that Laura had stopped drinking.

"LaF did," Carmilla answered, nodding toward them. "After you left to kill Vordenberg, they figured it out and got in contact with me. I knew immediately that Perry would be after Laura. I came as fast as I could to come and try to stop what I knew was going to happen to Laura, but I was too late."

A heavy silence met her words as everybody let what had just happened sink in.

Laura turned toward Carmilla with wide eyes.

"You came back?" she asked. "For me?"

Carmilla looked down at the carpet. "Of course I came back for you," she replied. "I love you."

She started to play with some loose threads as Laura continued to stare at her. She couldn't hear Laura's heart to figure out what she was feeling. Suddenly, she was hit in the side by a very strong force.

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla, hugging her tight.

"I love you too, Carm," she whispered.

Carmilla smiled slightly and leaned her head on Laura's.

Everybody sat in silence, exhausted. Kirsch ran in a few moments later to give them final new on the battle.

"We got him. Vordenburg's dead." Everybody couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.


End file.
